Long day at the office
by Bonecold1991
Summary: We all have that long, long day at work.


It was a long day at the office and all i was ready for now was the end of the day. I clocked out as usual gather what work I had to finish before the meeting tomorrow and drug myself from the cushioned black chair that I had grown so accustomed to sitting in for hours a day. I solemly walkeed down the hall to the elevator and mad small talk with Jen , the receptionist that worked on this floor until the steely doors opened, to greet me I waved my good bye and stood for a few moment contemplating what would be for dinner when I got home, Fish sounded good but chicken would be superb.

I was walking across the empty parking garage, when the hair on my neck began to stand up. I could have sworn that someone was ... staring at me, but all the cars were gone and there was no one around to be seen. I chuckled softly to myself got in my car and began my long drive home. I listen to the radio on the way home, an lit a smoke and quickly put it out. The wife hate's it when I smoke, and heaven forbid she ever got a whiff of it on my clothes. Thinking of her dancing around the house, cleaning and cooking as if it was her favorite thing in the world. I could just see her smile as she sat there on the couch, her raven hair wrapped in a bun as she read those gossip magazine hanging on ever word and watching her nose pitch up when she came to something she disagreed with. The smile on my face melted away as I stared down at my briefcase and remember the work that I had to do tonight, a sigh escape my lips and I shook the creeping tiredness from my head.

I arrived home with in 15 minutes and seen something that was rather peculiar , the lights almost every single one was on. I stared for a minute but then shrugged it off, how silly of me to forget my in-laws were in town, they had a horrible habit of leaving lights on even if they weren't in the room. I dragged my half tired self up the stairs and stopped at the door clicking through the keys and listing to the music that was coming from inside. I open the door to be greeted by not only an old record playing but the smell of dinner as well, this lifted my spirit more then anything specially when i seen the table set with a stuffed chicken, rice , potatoes and gravy set out in the boat that I hadn't even seen since two thanksgiving ago. Someone must have found it, at first I felt bad for eating without anyone but seeing the not on the counter, that read help your self I couldn't resist this feast. I ate till I felt I needed to undo my pants button just for some comfort, and then pushed my self away from the table.

I looked at the comer table where the phone was and seen a bright 3 flashing on the phone, I press the button and half listen to the messages. The first was from the office changing the meeting from 9:30 to 7 great I mutter to myself, the second was from my mom saying how much she loved me and and if I needed anything to call. The last one was hard to hear but the voice was defiantly Sarah, my mother in law voice flowed from the small phone muffled, but defiantly her. She was talking about how Harry had overslept and they wouldn't be in town till tomorrow and wishing me the best with such hard times, reminding me that what happened to there daughter was in no way my fault. My blood ran cold if they weren't in town, then who made dinner, who left all the lights on, I looked around the room and that's when I noticed that someone had also cleaned and tidied in here. I dashed toward the bed room thinking of the gun I kept under the bed. As I grabbed the knob the sudden chill stopped me, I never leave the air on when I go to work, so why was the handle so cold? I slowly opened the door and what I seen haunts me till this day, this very moment.

There in the middle of the room was a young lady sitting in a rocker, her raven hair was let down half hiding her face, she sat there smiling a soft quaint smile but, this is not what made my skin crawl, my face drop in horror. I looked upon this scene and seen not only my wife, but clutch to her chest as if she was still rocking him, was our son the baby boy who passed away one night while he was in his crib was nestled in my wife arms, the woman who could not bare the lost of her son and turned my gun on her self, her hair may be covering it but I know where the bullet went the wound that took part of her face. I dropped to my knees fear and grief overtaking me and only two thought rushed through my head. I didn't know which I was more afraid of that someone was in my home when I wasn't here , or that they had dug up my son and wife and placed them here for me to find.


End file.
